


Never a Hallmark Christmas Movie

by izzybee21



Series: Cringemas [1]
Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, tyler scheid - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybee21/pseuds/izzybee21
Summary: I wrote this going off of a prompt on tumblr that was “Cancel all your plans! We’re watching Hallmark Christmas movies!” with the response of “We are not watching Hallmark Christmas movies” and not much more to say but I hope you enjoy reading this and tell me what you think in a comment!





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Cancel all your plans! We’re watching Hallmark Christmas movies!” Mark shouted at the group as they began to close out of their editing programs, done for the day. Ethan, Tyler, and Kathryn all let out a loud groan, dreading what he was going to force them to watch.

“We are not watching Hallmark Christmas movies,” Tyler pleaded, dramatically sobbing at the thought of sitting through even ONE of those sappy movies. Kathryn and Ethan both inched closer to Tyler, hinting to the red-haired man that they agreed with Tyler instead.

“What?! Come on guys! It’s Christmas time! We have to spend some time watching Christmas-y stuff to get us into the spirit of the holidays,” Mark begged, eyes looking quite sad as he looked at each of his friends. He cast his eyes down until he heard one of them sigh. Looking up smiling, he saw Ethan and Kathryn both looking at Tyler expectantly.

“Fine,” Tyler complied, while the red-haired boy grinned wider every second. “But,” Tyler continued, holding up his finger towards Mark, his grin fading as he waited for the rest of the dark-haired boy's response.

“If we’re going to do this, we have to do it right and to have it be bearable for the rest of us, we’re going to go all out. I’m talking cookies, hot chocolate, Christmas lights, comfy Christmas-themed pajamas, and REAL Christmas movies, not that Hallmark bullshit,” Tyler ordered, giving Mark the sternest look he could. He couldn’t help but smile as Mark’s face transformed from a blank one to a bright smile to the most adorable giggle he’s ever heard. Mark let out an excited squeal and began running around the office space, muttering things to himself about what they would have to do to prepare for such a night.

“You sure you even want Kathryn and I there tonight?” Ethan whispered, before grinning up at Tyler. Tyler swallowed, his face turning to stone.

“What are you talking about?” Tyler questioned, now just rolling his eyes at the blue-haired boy. Kathryn breathed out a laugh from beside him.

“Just with the way you’ve been acting lately I thought you might want to spend some time alone with him,” Ethan said in a normal voice, pointing to Mark who was still mumbling to himself but was now writing a list at his desk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I want you guys here too! To fully enjoy this Christmas experience,” Tyler assured them, trying to keep his face even as he said it. Ethan just gave him a doubtful look, while Kathryn gave him the same look.

“Okay well, Mark?” 

The man looked up from his list he was writing. 

“I’m sure that there is stuff we need from the store and other things we need from home. How about you and Tyler go get stuff from the store while Kathryn and I will go home and get the other stuff,” Ethan says as Mark just nods along with what he’s saying. 

Mark stood up, ripping the list in half and giving the bottom half to Kathryn. Tyler looked to Ethan, who was smirking at him with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

“Bring the good movies, Christmas lights, everyone’s pajamas and some fuzzy blankets,” Mark instructed to Ethan and Kathryn but was smiling at Tyler, “And Tyler, we’re going to the store to pick up some cookies and hot chocolate.” 

They all headed out of the office, the 4 of them separating to Tyler’s car and to Kathryn’s car. 

The ride to the store wasn’t too long, but just long enough to have some fun. Mark smiling over at Tyler whenever he would laugh at Mark singing obnoxiously to the songs on the radio, especially the Christmas ones. Once they got there Tyler pushed the cart, following Mark, who was running with his legs all weird in front of him. People in the aisles were staring at Mark, but it seemed that Tyler was the only one that noticed the people gawking at him. Mark stalled once he was in front of the shelf where the hot chocolate was kept. His face pulled into a deep frown. The shorter man looked over to Tyler and frowned even deeper.

“Tyleeeerrrr. They don’t have any more hot chocolate left,” Mark whined. Making Tyler frown as well, only because he knew his friend was going to get very upset with no hot chocolate. Tyler’s eyes scanned the shelves, looking for some boxes. Not seeing any, but realized that there should have been some hot chocolate on the top shelf. He jumped up, eyes quickly observing what was there, which was a few lone boxes of hot cocoa.

“There are a few boxes-” Tyler half-explained as the smaller man moved behind him suddenly jumping onto his back with his arms extended out to reach for the shelf.

“MARK!” Tyler yelled, concerned about him falling down and hurting himself. Tyler reached and wrapped his hands around Mark’s leg, attempting to steady the shifting man who had latched onto his back.

“What?” Mark said looking down briefly at Tyler between his outstretched arms before returning his focus to grabbing the last few boxes. “I got this.”

Mark’s famous last words. He snapped up too fast on his friend’s back, after his success at obtaining the hot chocolate, and ended up falling backwards, expecting to hit the floor. But when Mark opened his eyes, he was hanging upside down, his legs still clinging to Tyler’s hips with the help of Tyler’s hands. Mark let go of the boxes in his hands, steadying himself with them on the ground.

“I’m good, Tyler. Thanks,” he said, sheepishly. In awe at how gently Tyler released his grip on his legs, but still held onto them while guiding them down to the ground.

“That’s exactly what I thought was going to happen,” Tyler hummed, holding back a chuckle. He turned around, reaching his left hand out to help Mark up. Thankfully no one else inhabited the aisle to witness the embarrassment that is Mark Fischbach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3 for this prequel thing. Shouldn't be too long for the last part! Give me feedback and stuff as always, ENJOY!

Once Mark finally got up off the ground after laughing for a couple of minutes, brushing himself off and giving Tyler a smirk. Mark lead them through the aisles, finding the cut-out sugar cookies and frosting easily with no problems in sight. But now Mark was the one that was steering the cart and occasionally almost ran into the large displays. 

Every time he barely maneuvered around it, he would throw a sheepish smile to Tyler, who would just shake his head, a light smile ghosting on his face. 

“Oooooh, we should get this!” Mark shouted, grabbing the biggest box of microwave popcorn on the shelf. Way too much for them to have in the house. Tyler didn’t say a word and just kept following the red-haired man. Shaking his head along the way, trying to keep his cool so the other patrons of the store wouldn’t stare at the pair. 

Mark slowly started making his way back to the front of the store after grabbing a few other snacks that he knew they didn’t need. Though he was enjoying himself and most definitely NOT reveling in the soft chuckles that were coming from the man behind him. He finally reached the register and began putting all of his items on the belt.

“I’m surprised you didn’t end up buying the whole store while we were here,” Tyler quipped to Mark’s back, watching him as he set down way more than the list required.

“Oh, my god! Tyler! You’re right, I forgot everything else,” Mark wailed, running past a few steps towards the grocery aisles, before turning around just in time to see Tyler’s astonished eyes. Mark walked back to him, laughing at his own joke (classic Mark) and seeing Tyler relax into a laugh as well. By the time Mark finished fooling around, the cashier and bagger already had all their things rung up and in bags waiting for one of them to focus on paying.

“Oops. Sorry, here,” Mark blurted, grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket and pulling out a credit card, handing it to the waiting cashier. The cashier only looked slightly annoyed before swiping it and handing it back to him. 

“Have a nice day!” the guy said already turning his attention to the next people in line. Mark grabbed one of the bags, Tyler reaching for the other from behind him. Tyler’s chest grazing Mark’s shoulder, which made Tyler shiver even though he felt the warmth coming through his t-shirt. 

Mark thanked the girl who was holding out the bags before making his way towards the exit. Tyler trailed behind Mark, as Mark swung his bag forward and back, moving towards the blue car. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to a 60-degree winter,” Mark said, fanning himself with his cardigan.

“Winter? It was just Thanksgiving like a couple of days ago. It’s not even close to being winter,” Tyler reasoned, grabbing his keys and unlocking the doors so both of them could toss the bags into the backseat before getting in. 

“You know what I mean, Tyler. Thanksgiving is over and that means that it’s practically the Christmas season,” Mark said settling down in the passenger seat.

“Whatever you say, Mark, whatever you say,” Tyler said giving in to him and rolling his eyes while starting the car. Mark just grinned at him as he turned around to back out of the parking stall. Putting the car into drive, they make their way back to the office.

“I think I’m going to miss the Ohio winters. Hopefully, we can make it back sometime for some winter activities before the snow melts,” Tyler says, looking over to Mark quick before focusing back on the road.

“The heat of LA is nice for not freezing your ass off, but it never really feels like winter ever, which is why I start Christmas stuff so early. Or else I would forget about it because there’s no snow here,” Mark said futzing with the radio.

“So, what movie are you going to force us to watch?” Tyler said trying to ignore his slight sadness when Mark didn’t say anything about going back to Ohio for any part of winter. As Mark heard the question, his eyes lit up and smiled while Tyler was turning into the office parking lot.

“Since you guys didn’t want to watch any Hallmark movies, so we are watching our favorite Christmas movie,  _ How the Grinch Stole Christmas _ ,” he replied as Tyler parked the car.

“Oh thank god you picked that one, that’s the only one I feel like watching since it’s December 1st,” Tyler said turning the car off. Opening his door and stepping out, not missing Mark’s face as he did so. Tyler opened the back door, grabbing the grocery bag, hearing Mark behind him making his way out of the car.

“It’s the Christmas season, remember Tyler?” Mark objected, raising his eyebrows towards his friend and crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look tough.

“Yes, Mark it’s the Christmas season, I do remember,” Tyler droned, rolling his eyes at the other man for probably the thousandth time that day. Mark ignored him by humming and grabbing the other bag from the back and turning to walk into the office space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this sitting in my docs and totally forgot about it, so totes sorry about the wait. And I still have a bit to write before it's finished so I'm not sure how many other parts I might need. ANYWAYS, things are heatin' up in this chapter and I remember squealing some while writing it. As always, ENJOY!!

“It’s about time you guys got back! I was just about to call you to see what the hold up was!” Ethan yelled from across the room as soon as the both of them walked through the door, tapping the time on his phone. Kathryn barely looking up from her phone while Ethan was having his apparent breakdown.

“We had some,” Tyler paused, looking over at Mark, “complications at the store finding some hot chocolate,” Tyler explained while he and Mark set down their overstuffed bags. 

Mark looked over to where Ethan was and said, “I was the complication,” Before going back to the bag and pulling the contents of it out. Tyler copied Mark’s actions, setting down the hot chocolate, frosting, and a few more snacks from his bag.

“I figured as much, Mark. Tyler’s no trouble maker, unlike you” Ethan retorted, getting a scowl from Mark and a large smile and chuckle from Tyler.

“I see you guys found some Christmas attire,” Tyler mentioned, looking at Ethan who was wearing some red and white striped pants, that looked like candy canes. Ethan shook the slightly baggy pants with his hands before turning and reaching for something on the couch. He pulled up two pairs of pajamas, holding one out to Mark and one to Tyler.

Mark grabbed his pair, looking doubtfully over at Tyler before saying, “My pj’s are cuter than yours.”

“Oh, well we’ll just have to see about that now won’t we?”

“Well I’m cuter anyways so it won’t be that hard,” Mark said slyly, moving past Tyler towards the bathroom, the heat of his body radiating onto Tyler’s skin. He watched Mark as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Coming to realize his mind was quite foggy. He peeled his eyes from the door, trying to focus on the clothing in his sweaty hands.

“Oh Kathryn, tonight is gonna be a riot. I was having doubts about this, but we are in for a show,” Ethan said to Kathryn, walking over to where she was and plopping himself down next to her. Kathryn gave Ethan a smile but shook her head at him. Tyler decided to ignore Ethan’s comment and begin arranging the grocery items around on the table.

The bathroom door suddenly burst open, slamming against the wall and making the things on the desks next to it rattle, “IIIIIII AM THE CUTEST AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE!” Mark yelled, drawing all attention to himself.

“You’re  _ not _ the cutest, Mark, sorry,” Ethan said, turning his attention back towards the TV that had a virtual fireplace playing on it. Mark made a huffing noise and Tyler kept his eyes away from Mark as he walked towards the bathroom, waiting for the red-haired man to move. 

Mark  _ was _ cute, though, dressed in his lounge pants with presents and shirt that had a bunch of Santa heads along with the words ‘Ho Ho Ho’.

Tyler squeezed himself past Mark whose hands were on his hips, elbow jutting out where Tyler was trying to pass. 

“Just wait until you see me in my pajamas,” Tyler mumbled, finally making his way into the bathroom. He quickly shut the door before he had to deal with any remarks from Ethan or Kathryn. He locked the door behind him, trying to get his mind together and in focus. The brown-haired man moved to face the mirror looking at himself and seeing that his blown pupils and slightly red cheeks.

“What is your deal?” Tyler questioned his reflection, rubbing his hands across his face.

He heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the door but made no effort to listen to what they were saying. He quickly took off his clothes and put on his Christmas pajamas, trying to keep his breathing steady. He threw his clothes into the corner where there already was a growing pile. Once he finished dressing in his holiday clothes, he walked out of the bathroom and saw the three of his friends in the kitchen area, so close that they were elbowing each other.

“I want more frosting on mine!” the blue-haired boy whined, trying to get ahold of the frosting canister from Mark. Mark reluctantly let go of it and wondered as Ethan smeared more frosting on the cookies on his plate if he had eaten enough today. Kathryn was gathering up some coffee cups for the hot chocolate. Tyler made his way over to them, ready to push his way in between them to get some cookies.

“I already got a plate made up for you Tyler, buddy,” Mark assured, handing Tyler a large plate with an array of different shaped cookies, covered with a good amount of frosting. Mark turned back around, finishing his own frosted cookies as Tyler turned and set his plate down.

“I’ll give you some help Kathryn,” Tyler offered, grabbing two of the cups from her, helping her fill them with water.

“Thanks, I don’t think I was gonna get any help from those frosting obsessed weirdos,” Kathryn quietly revealed to Tyler, earning knowing eyes and a quick nod.

“Frosting obsessed weirdos, huh?” Mark mimicked, him and Ethan both turning around with some menacing looks on their faces. Both of them held up their hands, spots of frosting covering them, and pounced at Tyler and Kathryn. Mark went for Tyler and Ethan for Kathryn, the crazy bois screaming as they smeared frosting across their faces. The two took a step back, admiring the work they did.

“Tyler is Rudolph, the semen-covered reindeer,” Mark said in his German accent and Tyler could feel the bit of frosting that was covering the tip of his nose.

“Won’t let it go to waste, though,” Tyler said right before wiping the frosting off his nose with his hands before licking it all off. His actions left his friends in shock, all staring at him slack-jawed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> share and comment and all that if you like this! and if you feel like give me some more writing ideas for mark/tyler, tyler/ethan, ethan/mark, or mark/ethan/tyler! or even ideas for this work right here!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER! I have an epilogue/teaser for the next part of the Cringemas series already written and ready to go so if you want to read part 2 of Cringemas let me know and I'll post the teaser of it which is connected to the tail end of this one. Thank you so much for reading this far, I hope it's as good as you'd hoped it would be! xx Izzy

Chapter 4

 

Tyler just smirked and gave a quick wink to Ethan before making his way to the bathroom to wash away the frosting on his face (what he didn’t already get ;p). As he was grabbing a washcloth to wipe his face he heard Ethan ask Mark if he was okay. Tyler realized that maybe his flirty joking might have been a little too much. Hopefully, he hadn’t messed up his friendship with him either. Mark responded, but it was too quiet for him to make out.

Tyler tried to clear his head of doubts before exiting the bathroom. Ethan, Kathryn, and Mark were standing at the counter where Mark and Ethan finished frosting their cookies in silence and Tyler went to finish helping Kathryn with the hot chocolates.

“Do we have any whipped cream in the fridge?” Kathryn said stirring the four cups after Tyler pulled them out of the microwave.

“I saw some in there earlier, Tyler, if you wanna grab it,” Mark said turning his torso but not his head towards the taller man, obviously not wanting to look at him. Tyler took a moment to process thoughts about Mark not even looking in his direction and again tried to not think about the awful things that might be going through Mark’s head.

Tyler got a can of whipped cream out of the fridge, bringing it over to the steaming cups of hot chocolate that Kathryn was done stirring. He shook it up, turning away from Mark just in case he thought that Tyler was trying to be flirty again. He then put a generous spray on top of each of the cups.

“Alrighty, hot chocolate is finished and we are ready to go!” Tyler said grabbing a cup for himself and his plate of cookies. Kathryn coming back towards the kitchen area after putting the movie in the DVD player. Tyler was the first to sit down on the couch, to the left of Kathryn’s blanket that claimed her spot. She came back with her cocoa and cookies in hand, Ethan following behind and sitting to the right of her. Which left Mark to sit on the part of the couch that wasn’t occupied which was next to Tyler.

Tyler tried to keep his eyes ahead and not focus on the man sitting next to him. He was pulled out of his concentration as Mark leaned forward to grab the remote and press play. Tyler noticed how stiffly he leaned back and in turn also stiffened his muscles. The movie played as the group of friends drank their hot cocoa and their frosted cookies.

“My frosted cookies turned out pretty good Mark, thanks,” Tyler said to Mark, attempting to get the tension out of both of their bodies. Mark turned and gave him a sheepish smile.

“I’m glad, they turned out way better than mine,” Mark whispered lifting up his plate. Tyler snorted looking at his one cookie left that had about an inch of frosting on it and the sprinkles that were practically mixed in with it. Tyler’s cookies had the perfect amount of frosting and was decorated neatly with sprinkles.

After being shushed by Ethan, they continued to watch the movie, giggling at the good parts and saying the lines in it as well. About a half an hour through the movie Tyler looked to the left to see that Kathryn and Ethan were both sleeping. He smiled at them, both snoring softly. Out of nowhere, a went chill up his spine and he began to shiver.

“Are you cold, Tyler?” Mark asked quietly, leaning towards him.

“Yeah, it just happened all of the sudden. Are there any other blankets in the office? Tyler asked just as quiet as Mark.

“No, Kathryn has the only one. But I think in the supply closet, there’s that two person Christmas sweater. I just got a little cold too so if you want to we could share it,” Mark suggested, looking straight ahead at the t.v. screen, but his eyes were glazed over.

Tyler tried not to get too far ahead of himself in his mind when Mark said that he wanted to share the sweater with him. But his heart had started pound a little, heating up his body while the shivers still remained.

“Yeah that’s cool,” Tyler said, standing up and walking over to the supply across from the kitchen area. In the closet were bins of gaming equipment, another with sound equipment, and one with various props for sketches and challenges. Right at eye level in front of him was the sweater, nicely folded on the shelf. Tyler grabbed it and pulled it over his head, hoping it would stop the shivering. It did but he didn’t know how long it would last if Mark was going to be in the sweater with him.

Tyler walked back over to the couch and took his seat, sneaking past Ethan and Kathryn as quietly as possible. He adjusted himself in his seat, looking over to Mark, seeing that Mark’s cheeks were a little red. Tyler helped him by raising a part of the sweater for the red-haired man to fit himself inside.

Mark just chuckled as he squeezed himself close enough to Tyler to fit against him If Tyler was being honest, he had gotten warm relatively fast and with Mark on his skin, it just made it feel like he was on fire. But Mark wrapped his inside arm around Tyler’s midsection and Tyler did the same to him. Once they were finally settled into the soft fabric, they both leaned back comfortably on the couch.

Mark’s breath began to even out and lids started to become droopy, Tyler sneaking glances over to him.

“G’night, Ty,” Mark mumbled before curling closer to his chest.

“Goodnight, Mark,” Tyler replied, smiling and softly ghosting shapes into Mark’s skin, which was practically lulling himself to sleep.

Tyler took some deep breaths trying to savor the moment of feeling Mark pressed against him in a somewhat romantic way. Which he’d hoped for a while now. He was trying to memorize how Mark was breathing, and the little snores that were coming out of his mouth. And how warm Mark’s breath was on his chest, even through the sweater. And just how amazing it felt to have the man he liked cuddling up with him because it was how he imagined being in a relationship with him. All cuddled up all the time. Maybe Tyler would let Mark pick the movie more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the 2nd part of the Cringemas Series! And comment and tell me what you think about this story!


	5. Teaser for 2nd Part of the Cringemas series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONT READ THIS IF YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO CONTINUE ON! Once I officially begin posting on the 2nd part I will be more detailed because this teaser is.... interesting to say the least but it gives me a place to go forward in the story

Teaser

\--------if you want to read the next part of the series continue reading----------

 

Someone’s POV

 

I opened my eyes to the soft glow of the tv playing another one of the Christmas movies from the pile. I grabbed my phone, looking for the time which was 2 am. I’d been asleep for probably 4 hours at least. And being in such a position, I needed to stretch out a little to relieve some of the stiffness in my muscles.

I decided to go to the bathroom to give my body a chance to relax. As I stood up I couldn’t help but notice that Mark and Tyler were inside of the 2-person sweater together and that they were practically cuddling like a couple. A wave of jealousy washed over me out of nowhere. I tried shaking it off by going to the bathroom then. But on my return to my spot on the couch, I saw that Mark and Tyler had shifted but were still cuddled into each other.

I sat back down in my spot trying to curl away from the cuddling guys. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on listening to the movie playing quietly in the background. But I laid there for probably a half an hour of trying to sleep but wasn’t able to so I decided to just scroll mindlessly through my phone until I was able to actually fall asleep. The jealousy still active in the back of my mind, but it was hard to forget about it when I could hear the both of them snoring.

After about 3 hours scrolling through all of the new stuff on my phone I finally started to get sleepy enough to fall asleep, but the two guys ended up being in the dream I had that night. They laughed, cuddled, held hands and kissed. I tried to stop the dream but nothing helped. The dream only ended when I woke up to an empty couch with a major headache, enough to even hurt my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of it and leave a comment and share it and like it and thank you so much for reading it


End file.
